A Connection
by BeNeRre
Summary: No one wants to be alone. A Drabble written for Tomioneconvention's forum.


Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A C O N N E C T I O N<br>****

**_Written by B.N.R._**

* * *

><p>A drabble based on Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling.<p>

-Main pair: The Basilisk/Tom Riddle

-Genre: Friendship

-Rating: K

-Based on PROMPT: _Chamber of Secrets_

-Beta: Nerys

Summary:

No one wants to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was written for tomioneconvention's forum.<br>**

**Thanks to Nerys for beta-ing this story, a few good changes do a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>A CONNECTION<strong>

She felt very alone. It had been a long time since she'd had someone else but rats to accompany her. And those not only were disgusting to eat but also too stupid for conversation. Rats' only thoughts were about eating, mating and sleeping. Whenever she tried to exchange an interesting idea with them, they would look at her with disinterest and leave—try to leave was more like it; she would never let such annoying being free rein of her chamber. She couldn't let her only meal go either. So, rat, and rat, and more rats it was.

She hoped Sal would come back to her and let her go hunting. She felt too skinny and haggard; she would never find herself a mate like this, and she felt an incredible longing to have some little, beautiful and strong basilisks to care of. And care for a little being came shortly later, at least shortly as she compared it with the time that had already passed.

However, it wasn't in the shape of a snake nor did it come from inside her. It was a little boy, a human boy with dark hair and white skin. Had she gone back to the past? He was the exact image of her dear Salazar when she was born. Last time she'd met him, his hair had changed to grey and his body had got bigger and stronger. But no, it wasn't him; she was now sure. The smell was slightly different…

There was a tasty smell of Muggle! Had the boy eaten any of those recently? Wizards didn't usually appreciate cannibalism.

She stayed hidden, though; the boy seemed distraught and she didn't want to scare Salazar's kin. Soon enough the boy called to her as she had expected.

'Come to me as I came to you,' he said in a very good Parseltongue. She couldn't but feel proud of him.

'Close your eyes.' She alerted him before going out. 'Let me know you, and then, I'll let you know me.'

He didn't hesitate, just did what he was told with a certain excitement. She slithered from her hidden nest and encircled him, realizing how much she had grown during her wait. She inspected the boy's face; the structure wasn't quite the same upon close inspection, but his expression couldn't lie. It was similar to Sal's, except for the tears glistening on his checks. She'd never seen Sal crying; she wouldn't mention them, though, she was sure he would feel ashamed.

'You are Salazar's son,' she informed him, only expecting a nod back.

'I don't have a father.' He sounded angry. 'I'm Tom Riddle.'

That was not possible.

'No. You are Slytherin's kin. I smell it in your blood and see it in your body.'

'Salazar Slytherin?' He seemed very surprised. 'He's being dead for almost one thousand years.'

Dead. That was why he hadn't come back. But why did it take so long for his kin to come?

'A year, a thousand or a million, you're still his son for I can tell you are his heir.' This made the boy smile and relax, and she felt happy for it; they shared a connection. 'You and I may never look into each other's eyes—I'm a Basilisk—but we will look after each other.' She closed her eyes. 'You may look at me now.'

She heard a soft gasp and then felt a hand softly caressing her head.

'You are beautiful,' she heard the boy say in admiration, 'and huge and intelligent.'

'So are you, dear, and you will become very strong. Your blood tells me that.'

'They say I'm a Muggle, a Mudblood … and the Muggles say I'm a demon and a pariah.'

She would chuckle if snakes could.

'You come from the purest of bloods; you are no Muggle. And you come from someone very dear to me, you too will have me, and you will be no pariah. As for a demon, I don't know that word.'

The boy leaned against her head and smiled into her scales. He was warm and smelled good, but not too much so she wouldn't feel the need to eat him. She felt the need to protect him, so she narrowed the rings of her long body until she pressed the boy in a hug.

'You have been alone, too, haven't you? Here, locked in the Chamber,' he whispered.

'Yes. But you are here now. Neither of us is alone; we will help each other. Now I can go out and you can come in. I'll show you your new home.'

She finally had her little 'snake', and soon, she would also have a tasty dinner. Everything was good again.

_The end_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks a lot for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little delirium. All reviews are very much loved.<em>

_See you soon,_

_BNR_


End file.
